


The Wrath of Valentine

by yellowfang42



Series: Children of Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfang42/pseuds/yellowfang42
Summary: Just when the students of Hogwarts thought they might have a quiet year, Nikolai Valentine, Sebastian's uncle, breaks out of Azkaban along with his followers. Aurors are everywhere at the school, knowing that Nikolai will intend to take his revenge. Their presence puts a strain on the students, and raises the tensions at the school.Amid the chaos the students are dealing with problems of their own. Jasper has a constant worry that Mr Selwyn will learn the true nature of the oath he made with Evony, even if he can't make any oaths or vows anymore. Evony's future is growing closer, and while she's prepared for it, she finds herself longing for Jasper to be by her side. Jodie and Albert are going carefully about their budding relationship, and trying to support Sebastian through the stress. Gerard's strained relationship with his father worsens with aurors around, and he tries his best not to lost the family and the friends he has left. Miranda isn't sure yet of how to deal with Benedict, especially when he asks her to do a favor for him. Wilhelmina, Jinx,  and Seymour continue to look into Cassandra's intentions, and whether they should keep going.The course of the year will change their futures.
Series: Children of Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988317





	1. Summer Love, Summer Woe

Jodie waited at the window after breakfast. Any minute now she’d get a reply from Albert. Since he’d moved in with the Taylor family, he’d told her how things are much better, and it’d grown easier to control the obscurus part of him. Just from how he talked about Mrs. Taylor, and the twins Priscilla and Amy, it seemed Alberts troubles were coming to an end. Jodie kept the letters too, since they also included affectionate notes. Ones a thirteen year old would write, like ‘I can’t wait to see you again’ and ‘thinking of you.’ Albert’s summer seemed like a dream.

As for Jodie, things were a little different.

Thanks to Gerard bringing them together to eliminate a nest of dementors, the more elite wizards and witches took notice of the Rosier family, which meant more business-related parties. It was nice for Jodie to see her housemates over the summer. In fact, she’d get to see Evony and Jasper at the party that very night. The parties didn’t feel the same like before she started at Hogwarts, she preferred the chaos her mates would get into; usually led by Prescott and Sebastian, and always involving food. Jodie missed the silliness of meeting up for exploding snap, usually resulting in the boys screaming in surprise when cards exploded.

Jodie finally spotted the owl swooping down, dropping the paper, and a yellow envelope. Jodie handed off the newspaper to her dad and took the letter to her room.

“Isn’t that just adorable, Kelland?” Mary asked. Jodie’s mother had been eager to let Albert stay when Jodie asked, but ultimately, it was better for Albert to stay with Professor Taylor’s family.

“I suppose… Mary, look at this,” said Kelland. Jodie closed her bedroom door. More than likely it was something strange in the Daily Prophet. But that was of little concern, not with a letter to be opened. Jodie split the envelope and read the little paper.

“Dear Jodie,

I know you read this every week, but I’m so excited to see you again! Hogsmeade is wonderful, and the twins look like they might be magic too. Unfortunately not while we’re in school, but you’ll get to meet them when we have Hogsmeade visits. I just finished reading that book you recommended to me. I didn’t think Hale was going to do that! Crazy!

I wouldn’t know about fancy parties, the closest I’ve been to was the one Selwyn hosted, and that ended in half the school getting drunk. That was pretty funny. I hope the next one’s more fun.

-Albert.”

Jodie held the letter close to her, and put it in the drawer with the others. The past summer felt longer than the previous one. There was a knock at the door. Mary’s usual cheer was gone, and she clutched the Daily Prophet in her hand.

“Mum? Did something happen?” Jodie asked. Mary sat next to Jodie and handed Jodie the paper. As Jodie opened to the front page, she understood the grim look on her mothers face.

Nikolai Valentine Escapes Azkaban

Several Followers Escape in the Chaos

“I know you didn’t want to go to all of the parties, but can you come with us, just to be safe?” Mary asked. Jodie nodded. Mary hugged Jodie tightly. “I’m sorry sweetie.”

“Mum, it’s fine. I’ll get to see friends, right?” Jodie asked.

“If they’re at the parties, yes,” said Mary. Jodie nodded. She’d see her housemates, and Jasper whenever he’d help serving.

Jodie stared down at the paper, Nikolai’s mugshot was on the front page, followed by the shots of the other escapees. He looked like an older version of Sebastian. Same white hair, same brown eyes, same pale skin. The difference was the look in his eyes. If Nikolai’s goal was to unsettle anyone who looked at the mugshot, he succeeded. Jodie closed the paper.

“I can take it,” said Mary.

Jodie handed back the paper and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She had to ask, get details, anything to check on Sebastian. He only mentioned his uncle had beef with him, but it was enough that Sebastian didn’t chance Albert staying with him. As far as Jodie knew, he lived with the Godfrey’s.

“What are you doing Jodie?” Mary asked.

“My friends, I want to see if they’re okay,” said Jodie. She quickly scrawled a letter to Sebastian, since it’d be faster that way. “Do you think we can get some kind of phone that works on Hogwarts grounds?”

“Jodie, you know electronics don’t work on the grounds,” said Mary. Jodie tapped her pen on her chin. She finished the letter and addressed it. “We’ve tried before, but it’s not the easiest thing to make.”

“Thanks. Maybe I can send you an artificer once I graduate,” said Jodie. She hurried out of her room to get to the family owl. She let the owl fly. Now that she was thinking, she considered asking Jeremy about what kind of work he was doing for electronics to work on the grounds. She passed Mary talking to Kelland on her way back to her room to pen another letter for when the owl returned.

\--

It had been a week since news of the breakout, and Jodie hadn’t seen much about it. She and her parents had just got back from a dinner party with the investors of the business Kelland ran selling magical products. Jodie was quick to dress and let her hair down. She glanced at the letter she’d read from Albert that morning, mostly letting her know he was just fine, and they’d be safer at school. Jodie left her room to sit at the window to wait for the family owl to turn in. The sky was clear for once, and since the home was outside of the city, the stars were the lights dotting the sky. Jodie noticed a flapping shape and quickly opened the window. The large owl glided through, dropping a letter and not even stopping. Jodie closed the window again and picked up the letter. She tore it open. It was from Sebastian and Prescott.

“Jodie, thanks for asking how we’re doing. So many aurors staying guard. It was hard to write this without them breathing on it. Be careful and be safe. Nikolai is a dangerous person, and his followers are no different. Do not hesitate against him. He won’t. I’ll explain more at school. Until then,” Jodie read aloud. She sat down again and sighed.

“And here I thought this year would be nice,” said Jodie.

\--

Evony checked her outfit one more time. Even though she’d gone to parties of the wizarding elite dozens of times, things were changing. For one, Adam officially retired, meaning Jasper ran the household if her father was away. Tonight for example, he organized the food and drink, with extreme care considering previous parties they’d held.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

“Miss Evony?” Jasper asked.

“Come in,” said Evony. She turned to the door. Jasper waited in the door way.

“You look great,” said Jasper. “Everyone’s waiting.”

“Right,” said Evony. “And you said Miss Evony again.”

Jasper smiled and took Evony’s arm. They walked to the ballroom, where most of the chatter was ongoing. He’d grown a little more confident, even with having to make some workarounds to ensure Jasper didn’t get stressed out. He clearly noticed something was wrong, but he hadn’t asked Evony about it just yet. So Evony hadn’t said anything. Not until she could figure out who wanted to get rid of Jasper.

Evony stopped short of the door.

“Evony? You okay?” Jasper asked.

Evony nodded. Jasper let go and opened the door for her. As Evony walked in she was greeted by the closest wizards and witches. She managed to make her way to her housemates, all well-dressed.

“Hey, it’s Evony,” said Oliver. Evony was met with a chorus of greetings from her fellow Slytherins, and Donley. Even with his bitter attitude, he’d managed to stay friends with the group. At least he could be civil at parties.

“We just saw Jasper, how’s he doing with running the house?” Leo asked.

“He’s alright. I ask him to take errands so he doesn’t overwork himself,” said Evony.

“Has he, you know,” said Oliver. He indicated Evony’s father.

“Nope. This oath’s enough,” said Evony. She scanned the crowd of wizards and witches mingling. Jasper was already back to serving drinks.

“I was hoping this year would be nice for all of us, except,” said Donley. The mood dulled a bit.

“Jeez, Donley! No need to dampen everything,” said Casper. “Hey look who else is here.” Casper gestured to the door. Since the chaos, and the recent breakout, Jodie had chosen to go to the parties her parents were invited to, and tonight was no exception.

“Jodie!”

“Evony, good to see you,” said Jodie. She’d finally stopped utilizing a high ponytail as her choice of hairstyle, but she still pinned back her curled hair. Her dress was nice, but Evony hadn’t expected that it’d show the black webbing of a scar on her shoulder. Jodie noticed Evony and the others looking. “Right. It chafes if I wear any of my old dresses on it.”

“Ouch,” said Casper.

“Say, how is Albert doing?” Donley asked. “Actually before you answer that. I’m sorry for last year. I didn’t help him, and I live with him at school.”

“Um, thanks. You should apologize to him though, not me,” said Jodie. Donley nodded.

“I’ll do that,” said Donley.

“There’s our Abbott!” Oliver said and squeezed him. Donley rolled his eyes as Leo, Casper, and Castillo squished him too.

“Evony, can I talk to you in private?” Alexandra asked.

“Sure,” said Evony. She followed Alexandra to where people had thinned out a little.

“Did your father tell you about dating yet?” Alexandra asked.

“Oh, right,” said Evony. That was the other thing that was changing. Tonight’s party was not only for the elites to get together, but it was meant for those Evony’s age and older to start looking for possible dating prospects. Eventually there would be a debutante ball for Evony and other girls to look into considerations.

“I know. Godric and Salazar didn’t have to do that,” said Alexandra. “Got anyone in mind yet? Oliver might be a smart match for you.”

“Maybe. What about you?” Evony asked.

“I think Donley wouldn’t be too bad. I’d say Henry’s an option, but you saw him last year,” said Alexandra.

“Do we really have to think about that?” Evony asked.

“Better to think ahead,” said Alexandra. She left Evony to speak with Godric, who’d just arrived to the party.

Evony looked at the party guests. Everyone looked happy, chipper, and eager to socialize. Her eyes rested on Jasper, happily chatting with guests while serving them. Even if the prospect was years off, the idea that Jasper might not be by her side left her feeling lonely already. She checked the mark under her sleeve. Still fresh, and still able to protect Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> I'm alive! I'm still getting used to being home from uni, but hey, I've outlined this part of the story, so things will be underway. It might take a while since I have to adjust to online classes. I hope you all are taking good care of yourselves with this virus going around. That'll be the last time I mention it unless I get sick. 
> 
> If you're new to Children of Magic, be sure to read Part 1 and Part 2!  
> If there's a tag you think I missed, please let me know! I'm more than happy to make the reading experience easier for you.
> 
> Take care everyone. I hope whatever luck I have goes to ensure your good health. Everyone needs it.
> 
> <3 yellowfang42


	2. A Damned Devil, That's What

Gerard rather enjoyed the freedom he had to perform magic to help fix things around the house, with the stipulation Mr. Shabak receive a list of what spells were used and why. It felt a little like a house arrest, but being able to help Andrea make the home better and possibly improving her views on magic was worth the regular itemization at the end of the day. The list grew shorter each time. However, it didn’t quite end. Since Augustus managed to evade capture, there were frequent visits from the aurors trying to track him down. Gerard wasn’t allowed to duel them, but between Elyon’s habit of patrolling the garden, and Andrea’s pipe wrench, he didn’t have to.

The afternoon after receiving a letter from Augustus was no exception.

Gerard didn’t want to read it at first, but it was better to get some news. It wasn’t much help, other than asking Gerard to take a book with him to school. The book in question was entirely written in runes with some diagrams. Augustus at least taught Gerard what the title was: Magical Machinations. Apparently there were only two or three copies in the world, so Gerard understood the need to keep track of it. Whatever else Augustus looted from trips was safely hidden behind a false wall in his closet. It was the reason the aurors or other international magical law enforcement could never find the missing artifacts. He was glad he decided to get rid of the letter after retrieving the book to hide in his trunk, because just downstairs he could hear pounding on the door. Elyon chattered at Gerard. He lowered his arm to let her climb up on his shoulder as he hurried down the stairs.

“Who is it?” Andrea shouted. Gerard managed to reach the bottom of the stairs as Andrea opened the door to Clearwater. Elyon hissed.

“Has Augustus Carlton-“ Clearwater didn’t get to finish as Andrea brandished her pipe wrench.

“For the last time get out of my goddamn garden you vandalizing prick!” Andrea shouted. Clearwater bolted and vaulted over the fence before disapparating with a loud crack.

Gerard snickered. He got a bit of a sadistic satisfaction out of watching his mother chase aurors out of the front garden. Especially the ones who tormented his childhood, no thanks to Augustus.

“Gerard, can you add that to your letter to Mr. Shabak tonight?” Andrea asked.

“Yep,” said Gerard. He turned to the clipboard stuck into the wall and added on chasing Clearwater off the property for the eighth day in a row since Augustus hadn’t returned to the house since before Christmas of last year.

“Is it bad that I think its funny watching him run from you?” Gerard asked.

“I shouldn’t have to. But no. It’s long past time he realized he should be scared of me. Nobody’s getting my son,” said Andrea She hugged Gerard tightly. Elyon hopped onto Andrea’s shoulders and chattered at her. They’d grown closer too over the summer. And with Jasper’s visits, everything just felt right. If only there wasn’t a breakout from Azkaban. At least Augustus never crossed paths with the escapees enough to piss them off.

Gerard’s mood was disrupted by glass breaking.

“Dammit!” Andrea exclaimed. Gerard hurried to the kitchen. She’d dropped a plate, and in trying to stop it from breaking, she’d cut her hand. Elyon had moved to the countertop to stay out of the glass. Gerard grabbed the first aid supplies and started treating the cut. He managed to stop the bleeding and swept away some of the glass. Andrea slumped on the kitchen floor and sighed.

“It’s okay mum, I can fix it,” said Gerard. “Get some sleep too. I’ll make dinner tonight and I’ll send Elyon for you when it’s ready. Okay?”

“I can- oh alright,” said Andrea. She stepped carefully out of the kitchen to avoid the broken glass. Once she was out of the kitchen, Gerard pulled out his wand and repaired the plate. If he could be sure of anything, he’d perfected repair spells during the summer. Gerard had already packed, in case Andrea asked him to go early to Hogwarts. He made enough from helping neighbors without magic for board at the Leaky Cauldron if he needed to. He almost moved out on a particularly nasty day when everything turned into a mess from magic. Andrea convinced him to stay, but Gerard felt like he was drawing the magical attention and stressing her out. Progress would be made one way, and fail completely shortly after.

Gerard examined the fixed plate before working on finishing the dinner Andrea started according to the recipe and ingredients she’d set out. He knew the moments at home wouldn’t last, but at least he’d ensure he wouldn’t burden his mother like Augustus had.

\--

Wilhelmina kept running faster but still the figures got closer. She felt more and more sluggish with every step. The ground disappeared from under her and she dropped into a void. Eyes stared back at he and a hand reached for her face.

Wilhelmina screamed and sat up, finding herself in her bed. Sweat dampened her hairline and she grabbed the water bottle next to her and drank it down. Her hands trembled. She got out of bed and went straight to getting ready for the day. Once she was done he hurried down the stairs to help start on breakfast. She’d picked out a light t-shirt and sweatpants for comfort. Outside the house, children were playing ball in the street.

“Will? Are you alight?” Wilhelmina’s mom, Georgia asked.

Wilhelmina tried a smile. “Of course. I’m making breakfast.” She continued preparing the bacon and cracking the eggs into the hot pan on the stove with a satisfying hiss.

“If you need, we can home school you this year,” said Georgia.

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m not going to miss Kalcifer’s first year at Hogwarts,” said Wilhelmina. Georgia sighed, but she started setting the table as Wilhelmina finished the last cooking.

“Bankses!” Georgia called. Wilhelmina heard the thunder of her siblings racing down the stairs to be the first to get food. Wilhelmina solved the problem for herself by making a plate while cooking. Kalcifer, Coley, Howl, Sophie, Kiki, and Nemo darted in, almost going after the food like wild animals.

“Toast! Yes!” Nemo shouted raising his toast above his pale blonde hair. Kalcifer helped Howl and Sophie get their food before getting their own. Coley attempted to summon bacon to her plate, but it ended up in her glass of orange juice instead. She sighed and fished it out anyway.

“Wilhelmina, did you get your supply list yet?” Georgia asked.

“I’ll get it from upstairs when I’m done. Kal, give me yours and I can give you my first year school books if they’re still on the list,” said Wilhelmina.

“Nice. I like getting your notes,” said Kalcifer.

“Take your own notes too, or you won’t learn anything,” said Wilhelmina.

“I wish I could do magic,” said Howl.

“Me too!” Kiki chimed in. Sophie voiced her agreement through a mouthful of toast.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Sophie,” said Georgia. “Magical business may seem fun, but it’s not easy for wizards and witches either. We have to keep it a secret, and while you’re in school, you can’t use magic outside of Hogwarts until you’re seventeen.”

“So why did Will, Kal, and Coley get to use magic?” Howl asked.

“That was before they went to school to control their magic. Now that Will has control of it, she just has to wait until she gets back to school,” said Georgia.

“Can’t wait,” said Kalcifer.

“It’s part of magical law to keep us safe,” said Georgia.

After breakfast, the family took turns washing dishes, except Nemo and Kiki needed help. Once everything was cleaned up, Wilhelmina went upstairs and looked over her list in her room. Kalcifer knocked on the door. He held his list up.

“Got the books?” Kalcifer asked.

“Just in the closet,” said Wilhelmina. Kalcifer opened the closet and started looking through the books tucked away inside below the clothes.

“How long are you gonna keep the secret from mum?” Kalcifer asked.

“I already told her about the dementor incident, Kal,” said Wilhelmina.

“I mean the other thing. Do I have to say it out loud?” Kalcifer asked. Wilhelmina sighed and checked the hallway. Nemo and Kiki were playing with toy cars, and Howl, Sophie, and Coley were discussing Coley’s last ‘muggle school year’. Wilhelmina closed her door. Kalcifer had already fished out the books he needed.

“What am I supposed to tell her? Hey mum, I think someone’s trying to kill my classmates and to hide their identity they stole an hour of my memory! Yeah, I’d never be able to go back after that,” said Wilhelmina.

“Why go back?” Kalcifer asked.

“I have to. Not just for him, my friends need me too,” said Wilhelmina.

Kalcifer laughed. “Oh Will, you’re way too good of a person. That Cassandra has no idea who she’s dealing with.”

“Kal don’t do that face, I almost forgot I have to see other people at school,” said Wilhelmina. The look she addressed was a smug smile on Kalcifer’s face.

“On that note,” said Kalcifer. He crossed off his list. “Looks like my books are covered. All I need is robes, wand, potions stuff, and the gloves.”

“Oh good. Take care of the books so Coley can use them too,” said Wilhelmina.

“Piece of cake.” Kalcifer picked up the stack of first-year school books to carry out. Wilhelmina opened the door from her room and managed the door for Kalcifer’s room. “Say, why don’t we get our school supplies tomorrow?”

“That’ll be good,” said Wilhelmina. She left Kalcifer to start his packing to get her own trunk packed as well as she could. She tried on her school robes. She’d have to get new ones the next year. At least the cloak still fit.

\--

The next morning after breakfast, Wilhelmina and Kalcifer took the floo network to Diagon Ally, which was packed and busy as it usually was before a new school year. Wilhelmina took Kalcifer to the apothecary first for ingredients. Their next stop was the cauldron shop, which Wilhelmina had to remind Kalcifer which size and metal he needed. They picked up Wilhelmina’s books, and other things both needed before heading to get Kalcifer’s school robes. When they entered the robe shop, it took all of Wilhelmina’s willpower to not immediately turn and leave. It wasn’t because of the blond girl getting her robes fitted.

“Wilhelmina! Fancy meeting you here,” said Benedict. He’d already purchased his robes and sat on the waiting bench. “Pearl and I were getting our robes. I got a little too tall this summer. Can’t have my ankles showing off during Care of Magical Creatures if the wind blows.”

“I can help the next one,” said the attendant. Kalcifer approached after setting down his packages of school things and smirked at Wilhelmina.

“Have fun,” said Kalcifer.

“Come sit, it might be a while, she’s a little shaky with the pins today,” said Benedict. He moved a little to let Wilhelmina sit. “Actually I was hoping I’d run into you. I have a favor to ask.”

“I can’t imagine having anything you want,” said Wilhelmina.

“Now, now, it’s not even too much. Pearl, say hello,” said Benedict. The girl getting fitted turned and smiled at Wilhelmina. “She’s my sister.”

“Oh. I didn’t know,” said Wilhelmina.

“You of all people know how it is. If Pearl happens to be sorted into Hufflepuff, would you mind watching out for her?” Benedict asked. Wilhelmina stared open-mouthed at him. “Is there a problem?”

“No, I just didn’t expect—wait why ask me?” Wilhelmina asked. Benedict glanced between Pearl, Kalcifer, and the two attendants. He gestured for Wilhelmina to lean over. She sighed and leaned over.

“Cassandra,” Benedict whispered. Wilhelmina reeled back in surprise. “My reputation might draw some unfavorable attention, so I thought having a likeable person to talk to would be a good bet. Well as she can, anyway.”

“What if she’s not if Hufflepuff?” Wilhelmina asked.

“I have others in mind. So will you?” Benedict asked.

“I suppose. Why didn’t you ask Gloria Tate?” Wilhelmina asked.

“She’s got her hands full with Wright and Carlton,” said Benedict. A smile crossed his face mentioning Gerard.

Pearl approached with her new robes in her arms. Now that Wilhelmina had a better look at her, she and Benedict shared the same eyes. She tried to make gestures.

“Oh, let me get that. Mum’s waiting for us with ice cream,” said Benedict. He took the parcel from her and Pearl began making signs. “Oh that’s sweet of you, Pearl.”

“What?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Pearl said it’s nice to meet you, and you’re very pretty,” said Benedict. Wilhelmina’s face flushed. Benedict laughed. “She said it, Banks.”

Pearl signed something else too. Benedict’s face turned redder than his hair.

“Oh Pearl, we’re not that close,” said Benedict. Pearl put her hands on her hips. “Fine fine, I’ll say it. She said ‘thank you for being one of my brothers best friends’ and…” He waited as Pearl signed something else. “About last year. I’m sure she told you, but thank you. Pearl was glad I came home this summer.”

Wilhelmina was a little confused at first. Then she remembered. Were it not for Miranda’s actions, or anyones actions in the chamber, Benedict would be an empty shell. Miranda told her that he’d purposely got in the way of the dementor and risked his life for her and Geraldine.

“I’ve been wondering about that,” said Wilhelmina.

“I’d like to pick up on this later, mum’s going to want to see us and get home soon. You should too. From what I read up, the escapees are nastier than them,” said Benedict. He picked up Pearl’s and his things. Pearl rolled her eyes. She then waved at Wilhelmina as she left.

“So that’s who Benedict is,” said Kalcifer. He had his new robes in hand.

“Yep, that’s Sterling,” said Wilhelmina.

“Want me to find out if he likes you?” Kalcifer asked.

“Um, no,” said Wilhelmina.

“You’re no fun. Hey why’d you blush earlier then?” Kalcifer asked.

“Kal, that happens when I get embarrassed. Let’s get your wand already,” said Wilhelmina. As they headed out, Wilhelmina spotted Cassandra and Vivian leaving Flourish and Blotts. Wilhelmina picked up the pace to Ollivanders.

“That’s them?” Kalcifer asked.

“Promise me you’ll leave them alone,” said Wilhelmina.

“Oh come on,” said Kalcifer.

“Kal, please. Just stay out of it,” said Wilhelmina.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll find my own drama,” said Kalcifer.


	3. A Lot to Think About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's summer has been busy now that he's taking care of Adam's duties since retirement. But he still can't help worrying about the target on him, and why someone would want to be rid of him
> 
> Miranda finished her volunteership at St. Mungos in her efforts to try to help Wilhelmina regain her lost memory, and she keeps running into the people she least wants to talk to.

Jasper was used to late night patrols on the grounds of the Selwyn estate. For the most part, they were quite pleasant actually. It gave him private time to think, and it guaranteed he’d only have one duty to perform. He kept his wand with him, despite not having a real use of it, but someone patrolling was far batter than no one at all. Once he turned seventeen that wouldn’t be a problem.

Except, Jasper wasn’t sure if he would make it that far. The seal on his arm only protected him from potentially deadly vows and oaths, but someone coming at him head on or using some other indirect method could kill him. Ever since the dementors, Jasper suspected someone had it out for him, although he had no clue who wanted him gone or why.

Jasper wandered through the gardens, stopping to listen for any strange noises. Towards the end, he spotted something in the bushes, inside the grounds. Jasper drew his wand. A pair of eyes peered from the bushes. The creature who owned those eyes tumbled out with a chatter. It was only Jackeney, Evony’s sort of pet raccoon.

“Jeez Jackeney, don’t scare me like that,” said Jasper. He put his wand away and gave the raccoon a gentle headscratch. Jackeney chattered and scurried back into the bushes. The raccoon reminded him of a certain mongoose. It got Jasper wondering how Gerard was doing since the last visit. He had the ‘privilege’ of witnessing Gerard’s mother brandish a pipe wench at an auror asking about Gerard’s father. Jasper had to hide during any visits since Mr. Selwyn had explicitly told Evony and Jasper not to associate with Gerard. Neither saw the harm, since in any case Gerard would more than likely beat someone up for messing with Jasper or Evony. They still remained cautious. After all, they had to spin plenty of lies to keep out of trouble for the seal and the associations.

Jasper noted the sky, for once it was clear, and the stars wear brighter than usual. Soon enough he wouldn’t be able to go out without a good coat. The summer had been warm and wonderful. And even if it was coming to a close, Jasper had a new year to look forward to. The next morning they’d be going to Diagon Alley to pick up their books, and possibly meet up with their classmates before the year started.

\--

The next morning Jasper jumped out of his bed to get an early start on making the breakfast. With Adam’s retirement, Jasper had to make the early starts and resolve what household chores were being done. It was good team organizing practice, and the best was that Jasper could fix his schedule easier and prepare for the trip to get school supplies. The second he was done with his part of chores, Jasper changed from his usual wear as a servant to more casual outing clothes. He approached the foyer where Evony and Mr. Selwyn wear speaking, and judging from the look on Evony’s face, he might actually come along.

“Jasper, you’ll be accompanying Evony. Margaret will take you to Diagon Alley and pick you up when you’re ready,” said Mr. Selwyn. Evony’s smile faded. “I’m sorry. But with the escaped prisoners from Azkaban, they need every auror they can on the lookout. I’ll be home late tonight.” Mr. Selwyn kissed Evony’s forehead and stepped out the door. A resounding crack indicated that he was gone.

“Every year! Every damn year!” Evony exclaimed. “By the time he has a day off I’ll have already finished going to school!”

Jasper stayed back while Evony paced back and forth, fuming. Her temper had grown, mostly our of frustration related to Mr. Selwyn. Jasper had given up on trying to help her understand Mr. Selwyn’s actions. Even he was puzzled. Margaret joined Jasper’s side.

“The master considered sending one of us instead,” said Margaret. “He thought you’d prefer going out.”

“Of course! When is he going to get I’ll be able to handle myself?” Evony asked aloud.

“Do you want an answer to that?” Jasper asked.

“No, no, I already know. Let’s go. The sooner I see someone I know the better,” said Evony. She took Margaret’s hand and Jasper took Margaret’s other hand. Side-along apparition was still jarring, but in a blink they were in a clear space designated for apparition arrivals.

“Let me know when you’re ready, dears!” Margaret called. With a crack she disappeared. Evony faced Diagon Alley and the wizards moving about and sighed. She took Jasper’s hand and pulled him along. Jasper hurried his pace to keep up with her as they started to Flourish and Blotts. Just as they entered they spotted Jinx thumbing through a copy of ‘Fixing Backfired Charms’ and clearly looking for something.

“Jinx, hey,” said Evony. Jasper was surprised she’d approached him. Jasper joined her. Jinx closed the book with his finger in it.

“Hey, been staying out of trouble?” Jinx asked.

“Says the guy who gets in trouble,” said Evony.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Jinx.

“Is that for Banks?” Evony asked. Jinx looked at the book, then Evony.

“Why do you ask?” Jinx asked. He eyed Evony with suspicion. Jasper thought about their interaction. It struck Jasper that Jinx might have known someone was trying to kill him. Especially when in saying he’d keep everyone trapped in the chamber safe, he’d set Jasper apart from the others. Jinx glanced at Jasper.

“Well, she asked me about memory restoration last year. Since she’s closest to you, I thought you might research that,” said Evony. Jinx glanced around the store and relaxed.

“It’s a try, but usually most memory charms that get fixed are because a whole life gets erased. Take Gilderoy Lockhart. His memory charm backfired and wiped out his whole life. For Wilhelmina, it’s not enough for a healer to look into, and memories need a stimulus to start the restoration,” said Jinx.

“That’s awful. What happened?” Evony asked.

“That’s what I want to find out. Say if you find anything, send me a message. Or you can visit. My parents don’t care about surprise guests,” said Jinx. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a pencil and a strip of paper. Jinx wrote on the paper and handed it to Evony, who passed it to Jasper. Jasper stared at the address. Something about the street name looked familiar.

“I’m gonna get the books,” said Evony. “Wait here, I want to get them myself.” Evony slipped between a couple and started looking among the shelves and stacks frozen mid fall. Jasper put the paper in his pocket.

“How are things at home?” Jinx asked.

“I’m alright. Being the head of the servants in the house took some getting used to, but I’ve got it,” said Jasper. Jinx nodded.

“How’s Carlton? You two still keep in touch?” Jinx asked.

“If we can,” said Jasper. He wasn’t sure whether to just tell Jinx he’d seen Gerard multiple times over the summer and even learned some muggle solutions to fixing things at Andrea’s insistence.

“That’s good. From what Gloria says, he’s a good guy, once you get past his temper,” said Jinx. Jasper laughed. Jinx laughed too. “Does he know yet?”

“About what?” Jasper asked.

“Aurors at the school. I’ve been keeping up with Albert, and he says the Three Broomsticks was expecting long term guests. It’s like they’re expecting something to happen at the school,” said Jinx.

“Oh, oh no,” said Jasper. Jasper had seen how Gerard was the last time aurors showed up at the school. His behavior was something else, like he was cornered.

“Just look out for him. Gloria can only do so much,” said Jinx. He reopened the book.

“I was wondering actually,” said Jasper. Jinx closed the book once more. “Is there something I should know about? Not the breakout, I know about that. But I mean, related to last year.” As Jasper spoke, Jinx’s eyes did a quick scan around the shop. He reopened the book and started showing Jasper the chapter by leaning over Jasper’s shoulders.

“Be careful with you secrets,” said Jinx. Within seconds the book was dropped in Jasper’s hands and Jinx was out of sight. Last Jasper checked Jinx was usually easy to spot in a crowd. Still, Jinx confirmed what he assumed, or at least he thought he did.

“Jasper! Can you help me with this?” Evony called. Jasper slipped through the crowd to find Evony next to a stack of books, comprised of pairs of the books they needed. Jasper took the top half of the stack and Evony picked up the bottom half.

“You didn’t have to,” said Jasper.

“Like I said, I wanted to. So what did you and Jinx talk about?” Evony asked.

“Just how things are going. He said something about aurors possibly coming to the school,” said Jasper. Evony winced.

“Yikes. Okay, let’s get these so we can get everything else,” said Evony. Both carried their books and paid the clerk for them. Jasper held the door open for Evony so she could exit the store. With the books blocking his vision, he started to follow behind her and collided with someone else. The books froze midair. A boy just a little younger than Jasper had his wand pointed at them. With a flick the books returned to a stack. On the ground.

“Sorry,” said Jasper. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. When he looked for the boy, he was gone from Jasper’s sight.

“Jasper, come on!” Evony called. Jasper picked up the stack and quickly followed after Evony. He was a little confused as to how what looked like a first year managed to disappear so quickly.

\--

Miranda volunteered during the summer at St. Mungos. Mostly she was allowed to deliver meals to patients or assist in taking notes for routine checks. Working in the Janus Thickey Ward was the place she volunteered the most. Most of the people she met had a memory charm gone horribly wrong and lost their entire life. Miranda would supervise visits with family and friends, deliver pictures for the patient, and read to them if they got restless. Without the negative experiences, for the most part, the patients were always sweet. She didn’t look forward to leaving them, or the healers she’d become acquainted with.

“Thank you for having me here,” said Miranda. She passed her volunteer badge back to the Welcome Witch Patricia.

“It was wonderful having you. Good luck this school year,” said Patricia. Miranda waved and headed out. London was as busy as ever, and her next stop was taking the visitors entrance to the Ministry to wait for her parents to finish with work. Going there to wait let Miranda get to see some of the ministry workers, and how the magical world ran things, or at least a bit. The journey there was a trip of its own too. Some of the muggle Londoner’s were nuts, but that was city life.

Miranda stepped off the tube and walked in the direction of the Ministry. The summer had been nice, and getting letters from Penelope and Jeremy were great. Jeremy was eager to get something like a mobile working on Hogwarts grounds. Penelope read through most of her books again and she was lucky her parents bought more books during a sale.

Miranda stopped at the corner when she spotted Donley Abbott heading to the visitors entrance of the Ministry. Interacting with him in school was unpleasant enough, but outside? No thanks. She didn’t get a choice in the matter when Donley spotted her. He seemed to be in a less foul mood at least.

“Oh, its you,” said Donley. He didn’t sound too pleased.

“Yeah, same,” said Miranda. “You first.”

Donley shoved open the phone box. “Just get in. It’ll be faster.”

Miranda sighed and stepped in. Donley joined her and closed the phone booth. Miranda took the initiative to press the buttons for the password to get to the ministry. The phone booth sank into the ground, plunging both into darkness. Light peeked from the bottom and grew brighter as the phone booth dropped down into the main area of the Ministry. Wizards and witches in varying colored robes hurried back and forth. Most were leaving for the day. The second the booth touched solid ground Donley pushed open the booths door and hurried out. Miranda slipped out behind him and started for the Auror’s Department. It’d be easier to wait for her parents there, preferably in her mother’s office. It struck her odd that Donley followed in the same direction. When they both stepped on the elevator, Donley indicated the same place as Miranda to the elevator operator. She couldn’t help feeling a little suspicious.

Donley rolled his eyes. “My father is an auror too, Clarke.”

“Oh, right. That’s right,” said Miranda. She nodded to herself, looking away from Donley’s irritated look. She remembered some of the rumors from the last year, regarding Gerard and aurors. According to Miranda’s parents, he’d been tense the entire time. Miranda was pretty tense herself.

The elevator opened and both Miranda and Donley stepped off. Miranda waited, looking around so Donley could just leave her be, unfortunately, he had the same idea.

“Let’s quit pretending we’re going separate ways and get this over with already,” said Donley. He steered Miranda in the same direction she intended to go to get to her ’s office. Miranda slapped his hand off her arm.

“I can walk myself, Abbott,” said Miranda. Donley rolled his eyes. She caught him looking her up and down and squinted back at him.

“You’re as spirited as ever,” said Donley.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Miranda asked. She stopped in front of her ’s office, which happened to be across from Mr. Abbott’s. Donley looked between the two plaques.

“Think of it as a compliment, you’re a Gryffindor, right?” Donley asked.

“It didn’t sound like it. Have you ever genuinely been nice to anyone?” Miranda asked.

“I have, you don’t get to see it,” said Donley.

“I doubt anyone does,” said Miranda. Donley knocked on Mr. Abbotts door, glaring back at Miranda. The second the door opened Donley entered and slammed it behind him. ’s door opened.

“Oh, Miranda? Who was that?” Mum asked.

“Ugh.” Miranda slipped into Mum’s office and sat on the nearest chair. “My classmate. He’s Abbott’s kid.”

“Ah, that would explain it,” said Mum. She started to set up the office for departure. When she was done, Miranda was more than happy to leave, preferably before she had a chance of running into Donley again. She opened the door and was immediately met with Mr. Abbott and Donley opening the office door of theirs. Miranda immediately shut the door.

“God-fucking-dammit!” Miranda exclaimed.

“Miranda!” Mum scolded. She reopened the door. Donley snickered. At annoying as it was, seeing Donley actually expressing something other than irritation was refreshing. Miranda felt her face turn a little pink.

“You are the company you keep, Ms Clarke. I know that kind of phrasing anywhere,” said Mr. Abbott.

“Sorry Caius,” said Mum.

“Not to worry, Petra. I know how it is,” said Mr. Abbott patting Donley’s head.

“Can we go now?” Donley and Miranda asked at the same time. They stared at each other. Mum and Mr. Abbott laughed and started talking on their way to the elevator, forcing Miranda to walk with Donley again.

“We are never, speaking of this again,” said Donley.

“You’re going to complain about it to someone later, don’t lie,” said Miranda. For a moment a flash of a smile crossed Donley’s face.

“Damn you,” muttered Donley.

\--

Miranda was more than happy to see her friends again, and to help Wilhelmina with her memory, even though there wasn’t much she could do. What she didn’t expect was the difficulty of finding a compartment. Miranda tried to sneak past the one Benedict was in, but Geraldine spotted the trio and invited them in. She sat across from Benedict with Jeremy and Penelope, both preoccupied with a gadget and a book. Geraldine was asking questions about what Jeremy was working on, and Bernard had already fallen asleep next to the window. The blonde girl next to Benedict made gestures. Benedict nodded time to time, and replied with them. As the train started moving, Benedict glanced at Miranda.

“Oh that’s right. Miranda, this is Pearl. She’s starting her first year,” said Benedict. Pearl smiled at Miranda. Her smile seemed eerily familiar.

“Wait, your sister?” Miranda asked. Pearl clapped her hands. She signed something to Benedict.

“Yes, yes, she’s Miranda, just like I said—no I don’t want a repeat of the other day—that’s not very fair now is it?” Benedict spoke between Pearl signing. She signed something else and Benedict instantly turned red. “Absolutely not!”

Pearl’s mischievous smirk seemed to say otherwise. Of what, Miranda had no idea. But it got Benedict flustered, something Miranda didn’t think was achievable. Pearl tilted her head towards Miranda.

“No Pearl. No,” said Benedict.

“What are you talking about?” Miranda asked. Benedict immediately slipped out of the compartment. Pearl appeared to giggle, but no sound came out. Like watching a photograph in the Daily Prophet. Miranda followed Benedict out. He wasn’t far, just looking at a window. He glanced and Miranda and looked away.

“I’d appreciate you keep that private,” said Benedict.

“What was all that about?” Miranda asked.

“I’m not repeating the musings of my sister,” said Benedict. Miranda tried to peer at Benedict’s face, but he kept turning to not let her see.

“Jeez, your sister has a gift everyone wishes they had,” said Miranda.

“And what’s that?” Benedict asked.

“Getting under your skin,” said Miranda.

“Well then, if she ends up in your house, watch out for her, will you?” Benedict asked. He faced Miranda, now no longer flustered.

“You’re changing the subject?” Miranda asked.

“No, I meant to ask you that,” said Benedict. “Just do it, will you?”

“How, and why not Geraldine?” Miranda asked.

“Geraldine’s too timid for that,” said Benedict. “Don’t get me wrong, she’s a wonderful person, but I can’t ask her to be bold like that.”

“And you can ask me?” Miranda folded her arms.

“Of course. You’re already quite bold, from my experience. You’re perfect,” said Benedict. His smile dropped. Miranda wondered if he realized what he’d said.

“What if-“

“I’ve accounted for that, Clarke. I know enough trustworthy people to ask this of them. If Pearl isn’t a Gryffindor, you shouldn’t worry,” said Benedict. The train shifted and began to slow down. Benedict sighed. He returned to the compartment. Miranda checked outside. She spotted wizards and witches outside the train as it came to a halt. Miranda listened as doors opened. She recognized the boarders as aurors from the offices. Miranda stepped back into the compartment and sat down.

“Didn’t think they’d come here,” said Geraldine.

“It’s alright. No stowaways on the train,” said Benedict.

“Do they know?” Geraldine asked.

“By now they should,” said Benedict. He looked outside the compartment. A woman with blonde hair stared back at Benedict. Pearl retreated closer to Benedict. The woman turned away and left, shouting to the others it was only students on the train. The whistle eventually blew, and the train began to make headway once more. Pearl remained close. Benedict muttered quietly, occasionally signing in response to something Pearl signed.

“Okay, I will,” said Miranda.

“You’ll what?” Jeremy asked.

“Thank you,” said Benedict. Jeremy and Penelope exchanged looks. Geraldine shrugged. Bernard was still asleep. Miranda noticed Pearl sign something to Benedict. He looked up from his glasses, giving Miranda one of the rare glimpses of his eyes behind the rose-colored lenses. “Yes. I suppose that is the case. How clumsy of me.”

Miranda shook her head and ventured to the available window seat to watch the landscape go by. She started to wonder if she was a magnet for the strange kind of people.


	4. Off to a Good Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting with Albert is something Jodie's looked forward to, and she plans on a good year in spite of the ongoing threat.
> 
> Wilhelmina anticipates her brother's sorting, and learns a few new things about her classmates.

When the conductor announced the train would arrive at Hogwarts in a few minutes, Jodie left the compartment to be the first off the train to see Albert. He’d be meeting with her on the platform. When she left, her friends made a few teasing comments, nothing rude. She watched through the window as the shapes of trees blew by. Ahead in the distance Jodie could see the faintest lights. The train began to slow down.

“Hey, careful there.”

Jodie turned to see a Ravenclaw prefect standing behind her.

“Shouldn’t you be in the compartment?” He asked.

“I don’t see why I have to be,” said Jodie. The prefect rolled his eyes.

“I mean you probably shouldn’t stand by the door yet,” said the prefect.

“Oh. Right,” Jodie stepped away from the door, but still close enough to be first off the train. The prefect looked Jodie up and down.

“Aren’t you one of the students that dealt with that dementor nest last year?” The prefect asked.

“Yes,” said Jodie. She kept watching out the window as the train continued to slow down.

“I thought so. Can’t believe someone from my own house did that,” said the prefect. Jodie glanced at him, but ignored it. He continued, “I mean, isn’t that a Gryffindor thing to do?”

“We’re not stuck in a box,” said Jodie.

“Fair enough,” said the prefect. The train finally stopped on the platform, and Jodie spotted Albert waiting by one of the lampposts in his school robes. Jodie opened the door and hopped off the train.

“Jodie!” Albert rushed to meet Jodie and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back.

“It’s good to see you,” said Jodie. Albert beamed back at her. Just in the span of a few months, Albert looked much better, more confident, and more prone to smiling. Hearing about how well he was doing was one thing, but seeing him was better. He still wore his dark hair long, but he’d pulled it back save a few strands.

Albert kept opening his mouth to speak, but words weren’t coming out. He just smiled instead.

“Hey lovebirds! Hurry up or you’ll be walking!” Prescott called. Jodie’s face turned bright red. She expected Albert to be a flustering mess, but he didn’t look to embarrassed other than looking away.

“Let’s go,” said Jodie. She took Albert’s hand to join the others. Prescott talked to Theodore while Kent and Sebastian were chatting on the way to the carriages.

“Hey Al,” said Remus.

“Hey Remus, how was your summer?” Albert asked.

“Other than my grandad pitching a fit about Azkaban, it was fine,” said Remus.

“Which one?” Jodie asked.

“ _That_ one,” said Remus. “He’s glad to retire, but my family wasn’t excited about the dementor business. Bad enough grandad had to fight them in school, now I go out and fight them.”

“No one was excited about that, Remus,” said Jodie. Albert nodded. Jodie noticed him glance where Jodie’s scare was. “It’s doing fine, Albert. It doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s good,” said Albert. “Still, if it weren’t for him, they wouldn’t have started teaching the patronus charm in school. None of you could have helped me if you didn’t know it.”

“I guess you’re right. Say which classes are you doing for electives? I’m taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures,” said Remus.

“Um, I’m taking Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies,” said Albert.

“I’ll be seeing both of you. I’ve got runes with you Albert and magical creatures with you Remus,” said Jodie. Both looked relieved. Jodie just hoped for Albert’s sake his classmates weren’t too bad. The three of them climbed into the next available carriage and settled in for the ride to the castle.

“How’s Hogsmeade?” Jodie asked.

“It’s alright. When we do the visit, I can take everyone to meet the family. They’ve been really nice too,” said Albert. Jodie smiled and put her arm around him. Remus looked away to pretend to be interested in one of the trees.

“I’m glad you’re safe now,” said Jodie.

“Me too,” said Albert.

When the students arrived in the Great Hall for the feast, Jodie split along with Shaylin and Marlene to the house table. She’d seen most of her roommates over the summer at the parties their families held, but it was nice to see them again.

“That was sweet,” said Shaylin.

“He looks like he’s doing better too,” said Oliver.

“He is,” said Jodie.

“We ought to thank Professor Taylor for that,” said Calvin. “Speaking of, make friends with your professors. You don’t have to hang out or anything. Just get to know them. They can help you figure out what to do.”

“He’s right, Salazar plays cards with Professor Miller and some other Arithmancy students. They’re going to an international conference in the spring,” said Alexandra.

“Nice, no class then, right?” Casper asked.

“She’ll have a substitute, Casper,” said Leo. “Every teacher has someone they can call to take over.”

“Damn,” said Casper.

A soft ringing from Professor Wittell’s glass quieted the Great Hall. She rose and said something to Professor Atwell, who exited the Great Hall, likely to meet the first years. Jodie wondered about the new students. The now second years of the Slytherins weren’t too bad. Some of them admired and got attacked to older students. None to Jodie though.

“Well, time to find out,” said Evony to herself.

“Find out what?” Henry asked.

“Whether I have to follow through on a favor,” said Evony. Jodie followed Evony’s glance to the Ravenclaw table.

\--

Wilhelmina watched the Great Hall doors open for Professor Atwell to lead in the first years. Most of them looked anxious. The ones with siblings looked for their family members among the students. Kalcifer looked perfectly comfortable walking in. He nodded to Wilhelmina and waited with the first years.

“I see he’s excited,” said Jinx.

“Oh he is,” said Wilhelmina. She noticed Seymour looking among the first years. A small girl with similar tan skin to Seymour and dark brown hair gave a small wave. Seymour waved back. Pit popped out from his robes and skittered over to her. When Pit returned he nibbled on an acorn in his paws.

“My sister,” said Seymour. A collective ‘oh’ followed by confused expressions spread between those nearby.

“How did your parents end up with a tall boy and a short girl?” Phoebe asked.

“Mum’s the tall one. Dad’s the short one,” said Seymour. More confusion among the nearby Hufflepuff’s spread. Professor Atwell began calling names for sorting. Wilhelmina looked over at the Ravenclaw table. As she expected, Benedict glanced over at her, just for a second, but enough that he definitely reminded her of what he asked, and the other parts of the conversation.

“Banks, Kalcifer!” Professor Atwell called. Kalcifer swaggered up to the sorting hat and put it on his head.

“Your brother seems insufferable,” said Jinx.

“He just does that to annoy people,” said Wilhelmina. “He’s smart too.”

“Just not another Sterling,” said Donley.

“He’s not that bad,” said Phoebe. Donley rolled his eyes at her.

“Slytherin!” The hat shouted. Kalcifer set down the hat and joined the Slytherins.

“Good luck to them,” said Donley. Wilhelmina glared at Donley. He reeled, but he smirked back and continued watching the sorting the others. It was a pretty decent spread of different house with cheers accompanying the sorting.

“Godfrey, Silica!” Professor Atwell called. Wilhelmina looked over to the Ravenclaw. Both Prescott and Sebastian anticipated this one. Wilhelmina didn’t really talk much to either of them except the brief meetup before the dementor raid the previous raid.

“Ravenclaw!” The sorting hat shouted. Silica skipped over to join her brother at the table. Something dropped from her sleeve. She was quick to pick it back up and hide it in her robes. Prescott shook his head smiling.

“I didn’t know that,” said Seymour.

“Well, we don’t really talk to them much,” said Jinx. More students were sorted, and soon the names got to the ‘s’s.

“Scott, Molly!” Professor Atwell called. As Molly approached the sorting hat, a few of the older student’s made an ‘aw’ sound. Mostly because she was short.

“She’s adorable,” said Matilda.

“We wish Abby could have come too,” said Seymour.

“Why can’t she?” Chester asked.

“Not magic. Molly was upset when I explained it,” said Seymour. “They’re best friends.”

“Hufflepuff!” The sorting hat shouted. The Hufflepuff’s cheered as Molly joined the bunch. Pit scurried under the table to Molly’s shoulder.

“Pit likes her more cause she spoils him,” said Seymour. The squirrel perched on Molly’s shoulder put a smile on her face. Wilhelmina noticed Jinx’s half-hearted smile. She tapped his shoulder.

“She’ll be alright,” said Wilhelmina. “They’ll leave her alone.”

“I don’t know,” said Jinx.

“Shirogane, Kazuto!” Professor Atwell called. A boy with black hair, and somewhat fair skin approached the sorting hat. He picked it up and placed it on his head.

“Ravenclaw!” The sorting hat shouted. The Ravenclaw’s cheered. Wilhelmina noticed Benedict’s expression, unusually neutral. She wondered what made Benedict react that way. Then she wondered why she cared about what he was thinking.

“Sterling, Pearl!” Professor Atwell called. Whatever conversation was ongoing fell silent. Many students glanced at Benedict, who kept his expression as neutral as possible. Wilhelmina wondered if she’d be looking out for Pearl, and how for that matter. And if not, then who. Pearl ventured forward and put on the sorting hat.

“They don’t look that much alike,” said Jinx quietly. Judging by the reaction to her name, it was probably better.

“Gryffindor!” The sorting hat shouted. The Gryffindors who didn’t know Benedict cheered. Some others, including the Stinson twins joined too. Pearl set down the hat and joined the Gryffindor table. Wilhelmina noticed as Pearl joined them, she was signing, and Geraldine was talking, as if translating for Pearl. Miranda nodded in particular.

“Too bad for them,” said Donley.

“You don’t know her, Abbott,” said Phoebe. Donley rolled his eyes in response. Phoebe grabbed Donley by his tie. “Be. Nice.” She let him go and settled back to passing Matilda a spare pencil. The remaining students were sorted into their houses, and Professor Atwell left to put the sorting hat away.

“Before we enjoy the feast, I’d like to make a few announcements. Due to the recent breakout in Azkaban, there will be an auror presence on campus to keep you safe. They’ll be patrolling the grounds, so please don’t wander after hours. For Hogsmeade visits, we ask that those going will stay with groups no smaller than four, and we’ll be checking at the gate for suspicious items. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but safety is our first priority, and we’d like to not have a repeat of last year.” Surprisingly there were cheers in response to that.

“Why are they cheering?” Jinx asked.

“You’re kidding right? Like it or not, the fact a bunch of students chased off dementors was the coolest thing ever,” said Chester. The cheers died down.

“Yes, I know,” said Professor Atwell. She smiled a little. “However, if there is something or someone dangerous on the grounds, please talk to the nearest professor or prefect. Do not try to confront the danger yourselves.” She continued with a brief explanation of the school rules for the benefit of the first years and a reminder where the hospital wing is. Finally the food appeared for the fest to begin.

“I’ll never get tired of this,” said Chester. He’d stuffed his face almost immediately. Gloria shook her head and passed around hard to reach food. Wilhelmina was happy to eat. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. Kalcifer was quick to make conversation with his fellow classmates. He’d be fine. Wilhelmina returned to her food.

“Jeez, she’s watching,” Jinx muttered under his breath. Wilhelmina snuck a glance at Cassandra, who was talking to Vivian, but subtly glancing over. Wilhelmina tried to hold back a laugh.

“I’d like to see them try,” said Wilhelmina. “Not unless they want a second Sterling.”

“That’s rude!” Molly slammed her hands on the table and Donley’s food exploded in her face. Seymour laughed.

“Sorry Abbott, should have warned you. She sets off her magic a lot,” said Seymour. The other Hufflepuffs laughed.

“Don’t feel too bad, Molly. He’s just a sourpuss,” said Chester. Donley frowned and used the napkins to wipe the food off of his face.

“Yeah, Abbott, you’re not exactly the nicest person to be around,” said Albert. There was a collective ‘ooh’ among those in earshot. Donley scowled at Albert. “What I mean is, I’d prefer you to be a little nicer. We share a room, and it’d be nicer if we could talk without you getting bothered all the time.”

“Since when do you talk?” Donley asked.

“This summer, Abbott. We’ll talk after,” said Albert.

“You’re telling me what to do?” Donley challenged.

“Do you want to have this conversation here or in private?” Albert asked. Donley looked around.

“Fine, you win,” said Donley.

“That’s good to know,” said Jinx. Wilhelmina nodded.

“We’ll be alright. And we’ll figure out what’s going on for sure,” said Wilhelmina. While she didn’t get to tell the group yet, she was almost perfectly sure Benedict was on their side, or he was extremely good at pulling strings. She preferred the former.

Right after the feast, Wilhelmina couldn’t help her curiosity to see how the conversation with Albert and Donley turned around. They lagged behind the Hufflepuffs, and Wilhelmina stopped just around the corner when they stopped to talk.

“Thank you for talking to me,” said Albert.

“I knew you didn’t have the guts to confront me,” said Donley.

“Embarrassing people isn’t a nice thing to do, Abbott. I’m trying to tell you that your bitter attitude isn’t going to make you happier,” said Albert.

“Oh I know you learned that from Rosier,” said Donley. “You two dating?”

“I don’t know. Just, try to make friends with us Abbott. You might actually find out you like some people,” said Albert. He started to leave.

“Why tell me if I’m so unpleasant?” Donley asked.

“I didn’t say that. I just thought you might like your roommates better if you got to know them better. And you might be a jerk, but you’re not a bad person. Nobody is,” said Albert.

“Who are you living with?” Donley asked.

“Professor Taylor’s family. Why?” Albert asked.

“That explains so much. Fine. I’ll try. But don’t expect it to work. Some people aren’t as great as you think,” said Donley.

“That’s the spirit,” said Albert. Wilhelmina could her them approaching the corner. She slipped behind a tapestry and waited for them to pass.

“Since when did you collect wizard cards?” Donley asked. He already sounded less sour than usual.

“This summer. We can trade some. I’ve got way too many Snape’s and they all creep me out,” said Albert. Donley snorted. Their discussion continued. Wilhelmina slipped out from behind the tapestry. She’d heard Albert had moved in with the Taylor’s but she didn’t expect him to be so outgoing or open. And Donley’s response to him was better than she expected.

Wilhelmina realized she needed to get back to the common room before it was considered after hours and risking getting caught out late. She hurried back, making sure to not catch up to the pair. It was a little awkward, trying to trail behind and avoid being seen. But she made it and waited outside the common room for a bit before approaching the barrels. She was about to knock the password when the door opened. Gloria was already dressed down, but awake for once.

“Gloria?” Wilhelmina asked. “What are you doing?”

“Ice cream,” said Gloria. She held the door open.

“Alone?” Wilhelmina asked. Gloria nodded.

“Well, I’m getting some for our room. Want to come with?” Gloria asked.

“Um, sure,” said Wilhelmina. Gloria closed the door behind her and smiled.

“Great! We can carry more this way,” said Gloria. She half skipped on the way to the kitchens. She seemed extremely chipper.

“Aren’t you worried about getting caught?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Nope! We have just enough time to be allowed,” said Gloria. She tickled the pear on the portrait which quickly opened. “Hey everyone!”

“Gloria!” A chorus of house elves greeted. Dishes both dirty and clean flew all over getting washed, dried and sorted with snapping going on between house elves. Gloria asked just for a container and a few bowls and spoons, which one of the house elves brought over. Gloria passed the ice cream over to Wilhelmina and gave a quick hug to the house elf before picking up the bowls and spoons.

“Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule, Delia. I’ll bring the bowls and take care of them tomorrow. My house mates are probably going to eat it all,” said Gloria.

“Take care!” Delia called. Wilhelmina walked back with Gloria to the common room. Upon entering there was a chorus of cheers.

“Alright, dig in! Anyone who needs a bowl gets one, if you don’t care, wait till they’re done dishing out!” Gloria said. She gestured for Wilhelmina to put the ice cream container on the table. Only a few people needed bowls. The rest picked up a spoon and took out a spoonful to snack on. Wilhelmina took out a scoop. The container began to be passed around to those asking. Watching everyone share was nice, especially for the first night back at school.

“What are you doing?” Donley asked. The jovial mood soured a little. Gloria held out a clean spoon to Donley.

“We ran out of bowls, but do you still want some?” Gloria asked. Donley looked over the group. He took the spoon and took out a scoop. The conversations started again. Gloria smiled back at him. Donley glanced over at Albert, who nodded. Donley shook his head but still enjoyed his ice cream. Wilhelmina doubted this would last long, but at least it didn’t kill the mood of the room.


	5. No One is Really Comfortable with This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's history with aurors is really making this year uncomfortable
> 
> Jasper and Evony have a discussion after their first arithmancy class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering just play the first 30 seconds of the Black Eyed Peas "My Humps" right before you start reading and enjoy.
> 
> Also any arithmancy research was used from one slightly related to Harry Potter.

Gerard’s first morning back at Hogwarts started with the most obnoxious pop song in existence blasting from Jeremy’s mechanical alarm clock, which he’d updated to play a miniaturized gramophone with a record he put in place the night before.

“Jeremy, pick anything but that tomorrow,” said Gerard. Jeremy rolled out of bed and brushed back his shock of white hair.

“Sorry, my gran’s only got this stuff,” said Jeremy. Gerard remembered a record collection Augustus had. He might not miss it, or at least appreciate it being used. Andrea didn’t enjoy the records anyway.

“I’ll see if my mom can send us some from home. Just please, no more of whatever that was,” said Gerard. Jeremy flipped through a shrunk down box of records to fit the gramophone.

“I don’t know, I can wake up to this,” said James. Gerard rolled his eyes. Of course he’d enjoy something obnoxious. Jasper was already out of bed and gone from the dorm. Just like last year, Jasper was already back on his habit of getting up early to be ready to serve Evony. Gerard wanted to punch Mr. Selwyn the first time they’d met, and he wanted to punch him even more.

“I see our friend is off to serve his master’s daughter,” said Benedict. He sat up and put on his glasses. “I suppose with all the work you put in, you can’t take the servant out of him.”

“Fuck off Benedict,” said Gerard. “It’s not his fault.”

“No, you’re right. Say, those aurors, some of them know you, right?” Benedict asked. Gerard glared in reply. “Why I’m asking is they’re only here because of the breakout. Besides, after last year people actually like you more. They can’t do anything to you without students bringing it up.”

“If that mattered summer would’ve been quiet,” Gerard muttered under his breath. Elyon clambered from under Gerard’s bed and slipped into his bag. She was alert the night before, and more than likely didn’t sleep. Gerard sighed and took the half-sleeping mongoose out of his bag and placed her on his bed.

“Hey, I’ve got the peashooters done. Want one?” Jeremy said. He held up a piece of wood shaped like a gun.

“I’ll pass. The last thing I need is attention from them,” said Gerard.

“Gotcha. I’ll do the honors,” said Jeremy, putting the peashooter in his bag with his books. “I’m gonna leave with Penelope so we can get to class early. If I’m lucky I can ask the arithmancy professor about numbers in machines.” Jeremy didn’t wait for a reply, having been dressed, and left the dorm.

The remaining three dressed, and entered the common room. Most of their housemates were still in the common room, milling around and mumbling. Some of them stayed up too late to catch up. Sebastian was sitting on one of the couches, staring blankly forward with dark circles under his eyes. Prescott was next to him whispering. Silica was on Sebastian’s other side doodling on her notebook. The door to the third year girls dorm opened. Jennifer led out with Naomi, and just inside Gerard spotted Maggie and Emily shouting at each other.

“You know Naomi, sometimes I wonder if girls are worth it,” said Jennifer.

“You’ve got Lisa,” said Naomi.

“Good point. Hey, Gerard, figure out if you’re gonna get the balls to ask out your girlfriends?” Jennifer asked. She clapped Gerard’s shoulder. Naomi rolled her eyes and joined Prescott and Silica in encouraging Sebastian to leave the common room to get breakfast.

“Again, Jennifer, I’m not dating anyone,” said Gerard.

“That’s not what I heard,” said Alice. “I hear some girls are looking your way.”

“Gerard doesn’t have a love life, have you seen him? He doesn’t even know how to flirt,” said James.

“I’m leaving,” said Gerard. He didn’t wait for the teasing protests as he left the Ravenclaw common room past the riddle-giving knocker to head down for breakfast. Dating was the last thing on his mind. He didn’t want to bring some poor girl into his problems anyway.

“You know it’s all in good fun, right?” Benedict asked. Apparently he decided to come along.

“Can’t you go piss off someone else?” Gerard asked.

“That Alice girl, she fancies you,” said Benedict.

“Fuck’s sake,” said Gerard.

“Want to hear about other girls who fancy you?” Benedict asked.

“Sterling I swear to Merlin I’ll turn your tea into slugs,” said Gerard.

“Fine, fine. But I do have a question that you should answer,” said Benedict. “If you had a relative that intended to harm your family, what would you do if they came here?”

Gerard stopped walking and stared at Benedict. As usual, Benedict’s glasses blocked any real look at his eyes, and he kept a nonchalant smile too; the type that pissed Gerard off when Benedict was being smug. If he was implying that Augustus would-

“Oh, no. This isn’t related to you specifically. I’m willing to admit I’m concerned about the business with Nikolai Valentine. He brought along some unsavory characters when he broke out,” said Benedict.

“What, got a dark wizard cousin who wants to kick your ass?” Gerard asked.

“Not me. I’d like you to think about it and let me know. I’m curious about your opinion,” said Benedict.

With the bit of context, Gerard figured he could just answer it and not have to deal with Benedict later. “Probably kill them.”

Benedict sighed and started again for the Great Hall. “Think more about it. Get a little creative with it too.”

Gerard waited until Benedict was gone to start walking again. He didn’t want to talk more. He was already suspicious of Benedict after the group he was with got trapped. He hadn’t addressed it with him yet, mostly because that meant talking to him. The ordeal with the dementors still bothered him too. Whatever happened in the chamber was mostly public knowledge to the school, but some things that happened in the chamber were never discussed. He put off the thought once he reached the Great Hall, passing a couple of aurors on their way out. They glanced at him, but other than that left him alone. Instead of joining the Ravenclaws, Gerard was half-tempted to join the Hufflepuff table, except it looked like a fight was about to start between Donley and Jinx. Gerard joined Jasper at the table, intentionally ignoring Benedict. Jeremy and Penelope already were downing their second energy drink of the morning. No doubt they’d crash after dinner.

Gerard chose eggs and toast for breakfast. Professor Atwell walked around handing out the schedules for the Ravenclaw students, prompting Jeremy, Penelope, and Jasper to leave, and when Maggie, Emily, and Naomi got their schedules they too were quick to leave. Gerard checked his schedule again. He wasn’t due for class until 2pm. Plenty of time to study and prepare for class, but on the downside, plenty of time for the more obnoxious aurors to have an excuse to annoy him.

Looking at some of the aurors watching over the students, the thought occurred to him that he’d get the chance to finally follow up on punching Mr. Selwyn in the face, if Mr. Selwyn bothered to take duty at Hogwarts. As long as it wasn’t any of the aurors tracking down Augustus he’d be fine with that. Benedict suddenly spat out his tea.

“What now?” Gerard asked. Benedict looked like he was trying to hold back laughing.

“Nothing,” said Benedict. He nearly spilled his tea trying to drink. Gerard looked at James. James shrugged in response. Benedict wheezed. Gerard noticed Mr. Selwyn talking to one of the aurors at the entrance of the Great Hall. He looked in Gerard’s direction.

“What’s so funny, Sterling?” James asked. Benedict rubbed away tears from trying not to laugh and got out of his seat.

“I’m gonna go tell Bernard and Pearl a joke I just remembered. Good luck,” said Benedict. He left the table for the Gryffindors. Gerard noticed Mr. Selwyn now approaching, more than likely to pick up on their conversation from the end of last year. He just hoped whatever outcome didn’t end in getting arrested.

“Carlton,” said Mr. Selwyn.

“Selwyn,” said Gerard. The two stared at each other.

“You’ve stayed away, haven’t you?” Mr. Selwyn questioned. The truth was yes, but also no. But he didn’t need to know that.

“You’re not my father,” said Gerard.

“No, I’m not a smuggler causing problems for the wizarding world,” said Mr. Selwyn. Of course he’d go for a low blow like that. Just the look on Mr. Selwyn’s face gave Gerard the impression, that in Mr. Selwyn’s view he was nothing more than scum on the sole of his shoe. Gerard considered punching Mr. Selwyn then too, but not here. Not when it was barely the start of a new school year. And Mr. Selwyn had no idea of the letter Augustus sent. Even if Gerard didn’t understand why his father stole magical artifacts, he knew that Augustus knew the care and value the objects required, and he never left the dangerous ones in Gerard’s reach. His career choices were terrible, but he never doubted Augustus wanted to protect him.

Gerard stood up from his seat and stared Mr. Selwyn directly in the eye. He could feel everyone else watching to see how he’d react. Knowing what Jasper shared over the summer made it easier to not lash out. He wanted to. Mr. Selwyn’s jaw was easily within reach.

“Selwyn! I’m taking over for your shift,” said Clearwater. He made eye contact with Gerard and a smirk drew across his face. He approached. “I see you’ve met Augustus’ son. Where’s your pet?”

“None of your business,” said Gerard. He kept his eye on Clearwater. Even if Mr. Selwyn was an asshole to him, at least he respected Gerard’s home by not showing up. If he had the summer visits with Jasper would have fallen apart too quickly.

“We’ve met before, he was responsible for the dementor removal last year,” said Mr. Selwyn.

“Maybe you do have a future,” said Clearwater.

“Umm, Gerard?”

Mr. Selwyn and Clearwater moved to look at the source. Miranda had her books tucked under her hands. She glanced between the two aurors.

“I need a little help. With my patronus again,” said Miranda. She kept her gaze in Gerard. He was a little confused at first, until she briefly eyed Clearwater.

“Yes. I can help with that,” said Gerard. He quickly grabbed his bag and a last minute sandwich and walked with Miranda out of the Great Hall. He glanced back to see the two watching as Gerard rounded the corner up the stairs. “Thanks.”

“Anytime. You did the same for me,” said Miranda.

“When was that?” Gerard asked. Miranda tensed. “It’s fine. You don’t have to say. God I can’t fucking stand either of them.”

“I heard about the stand off in the hospital wing,” said Miranda.

“Yeah. Now he’s all ‘you’re a bad influence on my daughter, stay away’ as if Evony couldn’t kick everyone’s ass in our year by herself,” said Gerard. “And if I was a bad influence, Jasper wouldn’t want to be near me or even like me, so clearly I’m not because we’re-“ Gerard hesitated on the word.

“Friends?” Miranda asked.

“Exactly. That,” said Gerard.

“It’s okay to call people your friends Gerard,” said Miranda. “You’ve got lots of friends here.”

“I guess you’re right,” said Gerard. He’d spent enough time with Jasper, and Gloria, and Miranda that he could easily call them friends. He could tell them, he’d already talked to Jasper about his frustrations with home, and he talked to Gloria too, and he’d shared a few personal moments with Miranda. A pit sank in his stomach. Clearwater would find out who Gerard’s friends were, and since it was apparently his mission to make Gerard’s life hell he’d rat out Jasper, and try to interrogate his friends to see if he tells them anything.

“Gerard?”

Miranda interrupted his thoughts. She looked worried. His thoughts had to be showing on his face. He wasn’t exactly subtle. She took Gerard’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go somewhere. I’ve got time,” said Miranda. She didn’t wait for confirmation, but Gerard let her lead the way to the transfiguration courtyard. The fresh air was nice, and having a friend with him helped. The pair sat on a bench watching some of the students with free time mill about and goof off. The school felt like home, but he didn’t like spotting an auror or two patrolling. Miranda squeezed his hand, bringing him back to the present.

“Thanks,” said Gerard.

“No problem. I’ll have to go to class eventually, but out here is better than a fight breaking out,” said Miranda.

“I fucking wish,” said Gerard.

“You get in fights with Donley and Benedict all the time,” said Miranda.

“It’s different. I’m not fighting a full wizard that’s specialized in fighting other wizards. My-Augustus taught me a few things but it’s not gonna save my ass if I try to fight them,” said Gerard. The sick feeling started to fester again and Gerard hunched over.

“You’re not alone here. If you want, we can practice defensive spells together. I learned some advanced ones in the summer that I can teach you. And even then, you have us. You have me,” said Miranda. He face turned a little pink. Gerard’s face flushed a little.

“That’d be great. We can start now, if you have time?” Gerard asked.

“Maybe we should practice the patronus first,” said Miranda. Her eyes flickered in a particular direction. Gerard spotted Clearwater not-so-subtly watching from the corner of his eye. An idea came to mind.

“You know you’re right. I’ll go first, and I think you’ll have the perfect happy memory to sustain a patronus,” said Gerard. He set his bag out and pulled out his wand. He took a long breath, and imagined just how happy he’d be with what he was about to do. “Expecto patronum.”

A silver mongoose burst from the tip of his wand and bounced around a bit before Gerard sent it running at Clearwater. The undignified scream followed by Clearwater fleeing the courtyard made the possible trouble he could get in completely worth it. The patronus returned to Gerard’s side as soon as Clearwater was out of sight and sound and Gerard patted it on the head grinning. Miranda giggled with her eyes watering.

“Okay, okay, try before it wears off,” said Gerard, laughing.

“Expect- I can’t say the words that was too funny,” said Miranda. She took a few breaths to regain her composure, but her face was bright red and smiling. “Expecto patronum.”

A silver husky dog bounded around the courtyard, surprising some students. It returned to Miranda, panting and begging for ear scratches. Miranda’s smiled faded and so did it.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard asked.

“Last time I was able to use my patronus was in the chamber,” said Miranda. She rubbed her arm. Jasper and several others had told him about the incident, but he never got a clear answer on how she’d broken her arm. It was healed, but it wasn’t just that. The circumstances were unusual, and a certain roommate of his had behaved very strangely during that. The whole situation was fishy, and what Jasper shared at the end of last year still unsettled him.

“God, that was fucking weird,” said Gerard.

“What was?” Miranda asked.

“Not the patronus thing. The dementors. And we don’t even get a break from bullshit. It’s like Harry fucking Potter returned to the school,” said Gerard. Miranda stifled a laugh. “You’ve had to have thought that at least once.”

“I have now,” said Miranda. “Remus says his granddad is nearly losing his marbles cause he doesn’t want to come out of retirement.”

“Yikes. Maybe we’ll get lucky and be left alone this year,” said Gerard.

“Maybe,” said Miranda. “Okay. Let’s start with those defensive spells.”

\--

Jasper kept to his notes for most of Arithmancy, but it was nice to have a class with Evony where chances of her father interrupting were slim to none. He felt like he could relax, and he looked forward to sharing his first day with his roommates, except Jeremy, who was on Jasper’s left with Penelope writing frantically and looking between his book and what Professor Miller was writing on the board. She was pretty jovial when introducing the subject, which was more mathematical divination than anything else. It was nice to see some familiar faces from the different houses, and strange to see some like Geraldine, Prudence, and Kent without their usual companions around. For one, Geraldine had her notebook slightly angled and Jasper could see that between extreme shorthand she doodled little flowers on the margins. Seeing her without her brother or Benedict made her stand out more than usual. As the start was simply examining a chart, and adding numbers corresponding with the letters of names for different things.

“Now for this exercise, I’d like the class to pair up, preferably with someone you’re not familiar with,” said Professor Miller. “If you happen to be the last one, or if you’d like to, the odd one can work with me.” On saying that, Prudence didn’t hesitate to pair with the professor. The others started to meander and pair up with the few who they didn’t know well.

Jasper ended up sitting across from Geraldine, while Evony paired with Matilda. Emily and Leo started a little small talk and Kent looked more surprised that Alexandra chose to pair with him. Oliver and Naomi were chatting just fine. Casper looked like he was ready to duck and cover from Jeremy, despite Jeremy had put his tools away before class started. Phoebe was showing Maggie a sketch she’d done, and Donley looked irritated to be paired with Penelope.

“Good, you’ve got your pairs. Using the chart, calculate your partners’ character number, heart number, and social number. If you need a refresh on how to do that, refer to page six or ask me,” said Professor Miller.

“Here, write your name on mine, I’ll write mine on yours. For spelling,” said Geraldine. She held out her notebook opened to the page. Jasper traded it with his and wrote his name as clearly as he could. He got his back with Geraldine’s name and started looking over the chart. It’d be a bit tricky, but it was part of arithmancy.

1

| 

2

| 

3

| 

4

| 

5

| 

6

| 

7

| 

8

| 

9  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
A

| 

B

| 

C

| 

D

| 

E

| 

F

| 

G

| 

H

| 

I  
  
J

| 

K

| 

L

| 

M

| 

N

| 

O

| 

P

| 

Q

| 

R  
  
S

| 

T

| 

U

| 

V

| 

W

| 

X

| 

Y

| 

Z

|   
  
Jasper wrote each of the numbers for Geraldine’s full name until he got the sequence. Adding up the numbers took a while, and he slightly envied those who had partners with shorter names. He happened to see pain in Casper’s eyes trying to keep track of Jeremy’s name and adding the numbers. As for Geraldine, she simply referred to the chart repeatedly. He finally got 5, 8, and 6 for Geraldine’s numbers.

“Done,” said Geraldine. She showed the page, now covered in neatly written addition problems to get the numbers 1, 4, and 6. “Hey, we got the same for social.” She turned a couple of pages in her book and snickered.

“What?” Jasper asked. He glanced at the page she was on and turned to the page number, which turned out to be the interpretation of said numbers.

“Sounds like you, alright. According to this, you don’t like to take orders, and you’re a loner,” said Geraldine. “I’m kidding, it’s the goal setting and leadership that’s more like you. As for you on the inside, you’re down to earth, and hard-working. And on the outside that you show everyone, loyal and adaptable. You can read the details.” Jasper followed along, noting what she’d said.

“Your turn. I guess we both know the last one. Let’s see,” Jasper found his way to the interpretation for five. “Oh, instability and imbalance.”

“Go on,” said Geraldine with a snicker.

“Drawn to many things at once but never committing to any of them. Adventurous, and risk-taking, I think I can tell based on who you hang around that that’s true,” said Jasper. Geraldine grinned in response.

“Alright, next one then,” said Geraldine.

“Ambitious, committed, and hard-working. Geraldine you are a walking contradiction,” said Jasper.

“Isn’t everyone?” Geraldine asked.

“Professor Miller? Did I do my math wrong here?” Penelope asked. Professor Miller approached Penelope and looked over her work.

“No, you added that correctly. It’s not often you get the same number three times,” said Professor Miller. “Once you’re done, please share with your partner. Your homework will be to practice this with two more names outside this class. It will be due by our next session on Wednesday.” The bell rang to indicate the end of class.

“Thanks for working with me. See you,” said Geraldine. She gathered her things into her bag and was one of the first to leave. Jasper packed his things and waited for Evony.

“That was a good class,” said Evony.

“Yeah, too bad for Jeremy. He thought it’d help with his inventions,” said Jasper.

“It still might,” said Evony. “What’s Geraldine like?”

“Well, the numbers put her all over the place. She’s nice though,” said Jasper. Evony nodded. She led the way for the library.

“Got anyone in mind for your assignment? I know who I’m picking,” said Evony.

“Yeah? Who?” Jasper asked.

“Benedict Sterling and Henry Zabini,” said Evony.

“You sure you want to open that up?” Jasper asked.

“Of course. He lives with you and I know nothing about him. I should know about him,” said Evony. “And Henry will appreciate someone looking up his name. What about you?”

“I’ll think about it. I have an idea,” said Jasper. The first name to pop in his head was Gerard’s. It wouldn’t hurt to know a little more about him. The second was a bit more tricky, until he spotted Jinx with Wilhelmina. The two were nearly inseparable after a particularly strange afternoon the previous year. Evony glanced back to see who Jasper was looking at.

“Not a bad idea,” said Evony. Jasper had a feeling they were thinking of the same thing. Their behavior, actually, most everyone’s behavior in the chamber of secrets was strange. Except maybe Henry and Oliver. Jasper noticed Evony had stopped writing for her homework. The whole summer something was bothering her, but he didn’t dare ask about it when Mr. Selwyn could hear, on the possible chance he’d separate them.

“Hey Evony, about last year-“ Jasper noticed Evony stiffen up, but he had to tell her. “I think we should talk to him. You know, Sterling.”

“Why’s that?” Evony asked.

“It’s just. I don’t want to scare you, but I think it was my fault we got trapped down there. And I think you know that too,” said Jasper. Evony set down her quill and closed her notebook. For a second he expected Evony to avoid the discussion.

“Should we just say what we’re both thinking already?” Evony asked.

“Yeah. On three. One, two,”

“I think someone’s trying to kill you.”  
“I think someone’s trying to kill me.”

Jasper stared open mouthed at Evony. She sighed and nodded.

“Great. Glad I’m not crazy,” said Jasper.

“I don’t know why either. If they wanted to get to me, first year would have been easy. That’s why I guessed…” Evony fumbled with her quill, thinking.

“Dementors were my hint. In the library remember? I think they were sent for me,” said Jasper.

“Now that we’re on the same page, lets not make it too obvious. Otherwise father will try to make an oath and find out it’s not happening,” said Evony. Jasper nodded. He looked at the arm with the seal meant to protect him. Evony had the same mark, and called it a tattoo or otherwise hid it from the adults at parties and meetings. They’d been lucky to not be found out, and Jasper hoped they wouldn’t either, although he guessed Mr. Selwyn had his suspicions. He knew his own daughter well enough.

“Yeah. Let’s get the homework done,” said Jasper. He grabbed his quill and notebook and started with writing down Jinx’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> I know there's not too many of you, but I'm glad you've stuck with this for this long. For a while I wasn't sure how to proceed and it felt like I made a huge mess of my work. However, I feel a little more confident moving forward. I can't promise weekly updates, but I can promise that I intend to complete this work, and this series. Hopefully you'll be seeing an improvement in writing over the development.
> 
> Take care,  
> yellowfang42


	6. Progress

Miranda had a bit of a spring in her step. Having spent the first part of the morning with Gerard practicing defense spells, it put her in a better mood. That and nothing would top Gerard sending his mongoose patronus after Clearwater. When they went to pick up Elyon from the Ravenclaw common room Gerard explained Clearwater was afraid of mongooses, and Elyon was his protection. The fun was cut short as Miranda lost track of time and had to start running to get to the divination tower, and ask for directions from a couple of older students. The stairs were no joke either. Gryffindor tower was high up, as was Ravenclaw tower when she’d meet up with Penelope and Jeremy, and the astronomy tower was nearly dizzying, but something about the winding staircase up to the divination classroom nearly drained her stamina going up.

Miranda pushed the door open and immediately made a mental note to ask Jeremy to put the mobile on hold for a fan. She ventured between the high rise seats into a mismatched room of furniture with some of Miranda’s classmates already seated. The professor had dark olive skin and long dark brown hair. She was very pretty and the yellow chiton suited her well. She was brewing tea and humming a tune. Miranda had seen her a few times speaking to Professor Taylor when it came to meeting with heads of houses.

Upon glancing around to see who was in the class, she learned that it was a small class of thirteen students, and she considered dropping the course when a certain pair of glasses crossed her vision. Benedict gestured to the empty seat between him and Geraldine. Miranda looked around for any other empty seat. The others already sat across from someone. She could easily sit with anyone else, at least she thought so. Of course it was the only table with three chairs. Miranda joined Geraldine and Benedict at the table.

“Get that stupid smirk off your face,” said Miranda.

“Think of it as thanks,” said Benedict. Miranda rolled her eyes. She didn’t need Benedict’s prompting to intervene, she was aware enough that Gerard didn’t like any auror presence, not from what she’d heard.

“Good morning students, I’m Professor Tassi. I’ll be teaching divination. Today we’ll be starting on tea leaves.” With a wave of her wand, the fresh teapot poured out glasses and distributed to the class. She gave further instructions on setting up the tea leaves for the reading. It was nice to have the tea, and once the reading started, Miranda guessed she might not have the aptitude for divination, because she had trouble reading anything. Then again, she forgot about the question she was trying to answer. Benedict took one look at his cup and nodded.

“Thought so,” said Benedict.

“If you need help reading, ask your classmates for help. Trade if you’d like to as well,” said Professor Tassi, sipping her own cup of tea.

“Here, we’ll just pass to each other,” said Benedict. He passed his cup to Miranda, and Geraldine passed hers to Benedict. Miranda passed her cup to Geraldine. Now she could see a shape on the bottom of Benedict’s cup.

“That looks like a bull,” said Miranda.

“Correct. Geraldine, we’re you able to read yours?” Benedict asked. Geraldine nodded. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be right there with you.” Geraldine smiled back at him. She turned Miranda’s cup and paused.

“Hey Miranda, it’s on the side of the cup. A raven,” said Geraldine. Miranda looked over her book and found the raven. Trouble. She looked up the note on the bull. Slander from enemies, and by the placement, in the future. The class had discussions about their leaves. Jennifer and Lisa had a cheerful reading based on their flirtatious talk. Shaylin and Penelope got distracted by the book and trying to read as much as possible. Kent and Remus looked a bit confused, and concerned. Casper and Castillo were pretty into the reading and sharing ideas on their cups. Chester was staring at Seymour’s cup, and Pit kept prodding Seymour for a snack. Seymour remained very still.

“Would anyone like to share?” Professor Tassi asked. She took a second look at the classroom. “Perhaps we need to talk for a minute or two. Take notes on your readings. I’ll dismiss you once I’ve spoken with you.” Professor Tassi went to Chester and Seymour’s table first. One look at Seymour’s cup and her face fell.

“That’s not good,” said Benedict. Miranda glanced at Benedict. He muttered something she couldn’t quite hear, but it sounded concerned. Seymour finally moved and left the classroom.

“I’ll go check on him.” Miranda said it before she even realized she did and got out of her seat before Professor Tassi could follow. Seymour sat outside the classroom at the top of the staircase hugging his knees. She sat next to him. “Wanna talk about it?”

“I-I wanted to know if there was something we could do to help Wilhelmina. We might not be able to get that memory back.” Seymour punched the ground next to him. “If we didn’t run we could have seen them. We were that close!”

“We might have a chance. It’ll be difficult, but I learned a few things working in the memory ward about restoration. Most of them have their lifetime wiped, but an hour will be easier if we find things related to what happened,” said Miranda.

“That’s not what the cup said. There were trouble symbols everywhere,” said Seymour. The classroom door opened and Benedict peeked out.

“Professor said you don’t have to come back in, our homework is just to read up on tasseomancy,” said Benedict. He lingered at the door and glanced back before stepping out. “About last year,” he closed the door behind him. “I may have been looking into some things, and like you, I was noticed. I was more annoying, so my involvement ended up putting you in danger.”

“We would have been trapped anyway,” said Seymour.

“No, you wouldn’t have even gone down there. If I’d said nothing, it would have been one group in the forest and you wouldn’t have been hurt,” said Benedict. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

“You suggested going to the chamber of secrets?” Miranda asked.

“Yes. I did. Like I said to you, it was a mistake. I try to be more vigilant, and knowing I’ll fail- Never mind. I should stop. I shouldn’t be doing this,” said Benedict. He started to reach for the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob.

“Wait. Are you trying to say you know something’s going on?” Miranda asked. Benedict nodded very slowly.

“Why do you think I asked for a favor from three of our classmates?” Benedict asked. “We need to get back in. Tassi will notice, and if she hears this discussion, they will accelerate their schedule before I can come up with a counter plan.”

Before Miranda could pry for more information, Professor Tassi opened the door. “Sterling, just because I excused Scott and Clarke, doesn’t mean I excused you.”

“Yes professor.” Benedict glanced back and mouthed ‘after class’ to Miranda and Seymour. The door closed, leaving Seymour and Miranda alone.

“That’s like seeing a unicorn,” said Seymour.

“Rare?” Miranda asked.

“Yeah,” said Seymour.

\--

Miranda and Seymour waited at the bottom of the staircase rather than the top so they’d have more space to sit, and so they wouldn’t immediately caught up in a discussion with Professor Tassi about the contents of Seymour’s teacup. They’d talked about what classes they’d have, and as it turned out, they’d be taking another elective together. Soon enough, the remaining eleven students descended the staircase. Benedict was speaking with Geraldine as well.

“-I’ll be fine. They won’t hurt me.” Benedict said. “You’d better catch up with Bernard, I’ll be in time for lunch.” Benedict watched until Geraldine rounded the corner.

“You seem nervous,” said Seymour.

“I should be. I’m increasing the risk for all of us,” said Benedict. He sighed. “Shall we? I know a private spot. Unless you want our professor overhearing too soon before we have proof?”

“Fine,” said Seymour. Benedict led the way down the hall to a much quieter part of the school and in a small unused classroom. Benedict double checked the door, then drew his wand.

“Just a precaution.” Benedict flicked his wand and dust flew everywhere, causing Miranda and Seymour to sneeze. Seymour had to cover his mouth to avoid sneezing too loud. Benedict rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Alright, we’re secure.”

“You did that last year too, now that I think of it,” said Miranda. Her eyes watered a little from the dust irritation.

“My reasons for it haven’t changed, and they won’t. First thing to get out of the way, I may have an idea on who took Wilhelmina’s memory. There’s a catch. No one will believe us unless we have some evidence,” said Benedict.

“It’s hard not to guess, Cassandra and Vivian aren’t exactly inconspicuous. It’s why Wilhelmina told me in the first place. I knew something was wrong and went to ask her,” said Miranda.

“Ah, that’s why Professor Periwinkle asked me if something was going on,” said Benedict.

“Might be lucky Gerard ran into her again,” said Seymour.

“Carlton? Of course he would. Good, then he noticed,” said Benedict nodding.

“He noticed?” Miranda asked.

“Did he tell you otherwise? We may not see eye to eye, but Carlton’s sharp as a tack. And he gets attached to people who are nice to him. Good for you, Clarke,” said Benedict.

“So why do you care whats going on?” Miranda asked.

“Someone thought it was a good idea to play with oaths our first year. I’m sure you remember. And I was set up to be their red herring. So yes, my innocence is at stake,” said Benedict.

Seymour snickered. “You’re innocent?”

Benedict frowned but ignored him. “Since then, people I’m fond of have been continuously put in danger, and I intend to stop it.”

Miranda almost questioned who he was fond of, aside from the Stinson twins, but she remembered what he’d said last year. She was on that list, and most likely so was Jasper, Evony, and Gerard, as odd as the last one was.

“I apologize, but I am aware that there are six that we’re up against. Sure of two and I have my suspicions about two others. The last two are a mystery to me, but I have some ideas,” said Benedict. “You might want to consider learning occulmency soon if you want to keep your secrets. It’s handy unless you say them aloud.”

“So you know its Cassandra and Vivian?” Miranda asked.

“Then can’t we tell the teachers?” Seymour asked.

“If we speak too soon, it will get us, and Jasper killed. We need to know all of them so they can’t send one to take care of things,” said Benedict. Miranda noticed his eyes linger on her a moment longer than usual. Benedict looked away. Any other time she'd think he was being dramatic, but not from the past two years where anyone could have been hurt. “Miranda I’m sure you know of at least one of my guesses.”

“Watson?” Miranda asked.

“Exactly. It’s odd that he happened to be nearby when you and Geraldine came to rescue us. Another had to have shown up to get him away from the scene before the dementor would arrive in the chamber,” said Benedict. “If we escaped too quickly, we’d have a better chance of more students fighting it alongside us.”

“That still doesn’t explain how it got in,” said Seymour.

“No, I’m still working out that. Whoever did bring it in knew where to bring it, and what route we’d take. So another one is someone who was in the dementor removal party, but not ours, they wouldn’t risk themselves. They were with Gerard that day to stay out of suspicions. However, planning on that route would mean someone knew we were going down there. I have an idea on who would know that to give sufficient time. Last, the one bringing the dementor into the castle is skilled in magic, skilled enough to bring a dementor into the castle without detection.”

“You’ve been thinking a lot about this,” said Miranda.

“I should be. You got hurt. Wilhelmina has been hurt. Jasper has almost been killed. Geraldine could have been hurt. Evony was impursed. Do you not think I intend to destroy these bastards the second I find out all of them?” Benedict questioned. The room had darkened a little but quickly lightened again.

“Evony was impursed?” Seymour asked.

“Yes. She was going to forgive Jasper and instead did, whatever the hell happened first year,” said Benedict. His hands balled into fists and he forced out a sigh. “If we figure out why Jasper, then everything will make sense.”

“When did you decide to go in the chamber?” Seymour asked.

“Night after the quidditch match. Carlton couldn’t sleep, and I suggested the chamber of secrets when we decided to get rid of the dementors. Carlton wouldn’t dream of laying a hand on Jasper, and Jeremy wouldn’t dare put you at risk because knowing you, you’d join us. So that leaves James. James has to be the other, and I hate sleeping in the same room as him,” said Benedict.

“That leaves two left then! We just have to find the other two and we’re done, right?” Miranda asked.

“If I’m right. If I’m wrong about just one of them, we’re vulnerable. And I have another theory. There’s one in every house. I could be wrong, but it’d be easy for them to get in almost any common room without suspicion,” said Benedict.

“That’s why you asked me,” said Miranda.

“I love how quick you are, Clarke. You, Wilhelmina, and Evony. Three people I know that despite your suspicions of me I can trust without hesitation,” said Benedict. He shuddered. “God, this is uncomfortable.” His face reddened and he turned his back to Miranda and Seymour.

“Asked, who what?” Seymour asked.

“We’ll talk to Wilhelmina. Benedict if you’re right we might be able to help Wilhelmina remember, and she might recall who the others are,” said Miranda. Benedict relaxed his shoulders. When he turned around he had the smug grin Miranda knew too well.

“Well then, I think we have to work to do, don’t we?” Benedict asked. His face suddenly fell into anger. “First, we need to take care of a pest.” He strode out of the classroom without waiting. Miranda and Seymour looked at each other.

“I’ll be fine, you go see what he’s talking about,” said Seymour. They exited, and Miranda ran after Benedict down the hall. Seymour split off toward the Great Hall. Benedict’s route took them toward the greenhouses. He stopped short from around a corner.

“What is it?” Miranda asked. Benedict pointed around the corner. Miranda peered around to see some older students talking to Pearl, and judging by her expression, not very nicely.

“People who don’t like me. You need to do it, if I start it’ll get worse,” said Benedict.

“You’re her brother,” said Miranda.

“Please. No one will help me, but people will follow you,” said Benedict. He lowered his lenses to let Miranda see his eyes directly. Seeing more and more of his vulnerable side was a strange experience.

“Alright, but you need to follow up,” said Miranda. She walked around the corner and directly toward the older students. “Excuse me, do you need something from her?” The older students stopped talking and stared down at Miranda. Others nearby started to notice. “Well?”

“What are you her sister?” One girl sneered. Another tried to be sneaky about pushing Pearl. Miranda didn’t hesitate to punch the pushing girl square in the jaw. She immediately started crying.

“Get lost,” said Miranda. The others closed on her to avenge their friend. Witnessing students started shouting at them. Pearl took the opportunity to slip away behind Miranda.

“You heard her,” said Benedict. Despite a significant amount of sunlight, the hall started to darken. He started walking toward the bullying group. “I may put up with your antics, but should you ever come near my sister again,” he didn’t finish the sentence, but the group suddenly shivered and bolted. The hall lightened again and Benedict had a calm smile on his face. Pearl furiously signed at him.

“What was that?” Miranda asked.

“I know, I know—I’m sorry if she didn’t go first it would have been—Alright, I’m going to.” Benedict turned to Miranda. “Thank you. That made this go much more smoothly.”

Pearl continued signing at Benedict, garnering some confusion from the witnessing students. Some did nod to Miranda their approval and left. Benedict watched Pearl’s hand movements, most of which Miranda couldn’t understand. Suddenly at one sentence Benedict’s face turned bright red.

“Pearl, I-“ Benedict glanced at Miranda. He signed back at Pearl, who repeated the previous statement in sign. He signed back, and this time Pearl nodded toward Miranda.

“What’s going on?” Miranda asked.

“Pearl, I can’t. I really can’t,” said Benedict. Pearl rolled her eyes and looked around. Most of the students weren’t paying much attention or gone at that point. Pearl got a familiar smug look on her face, took Miranda’s hand and Benedict’s hand and pushed them together. She immediately skipped off as Benedict immediately recoiled and avoided looking at Miranda. “That was completely immature, Pearl!” Pearl only waved back.

“Now I get how she’s your sister. What was that all about anyway?” Miranda asked.

“Not important. Now if you’ll excuse me-“ Benedict started to leave but Miranda stopped him.

“You do trust me right?” Miranda asked.

“Completely. But I don’t trust the people around us. I can’t, even if I wish it. Besides, very little good should be happening to me,” said Benedict. Before Miranda could ask further, Benedict broke away.

“I can’t even if I wish it?” Miranda shook her head and started off to find Seymour, and maybe Jinx and Wilhelmina if she had the chance to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses.


End file.
